Unlockable Clothing
Gold Suit The Gold Suit can be obtained by buying every piece of clothing at the stores in the game. There is also a barber shop called The Final Cut but inside it also sells clothes which is a problem when trying to get the achievment because it is hard trying to find a clothes shop when it is shown as a barbers shop. Bandit Mask The Bandit Mask can be obtained by picking 5 locks without being spotted. Mascot Outfit The Mascot Outfit '''can be obtained by Completing the 'nice outfit' mission in Chapter 4. Black Ninja Outfit The '''Black Ninja Outfit can be obtained by collecting all necessary pictures for the yearbook. Effect: During trespassing, past curfew, or truancy, authority cannot see or bust you. Green Ninja Outfit The Green Ninja Outfit '''can be obtained by getting 1000 projectile hits. Dunce Cap The '''Dunce Cap can be obtained by failing any class three times. Red Ninja Outfit The Red Ninja Outfit can be obtained by completing the mission The Big Prank after completing the mission Halloween. Effect: During trespassing, past curfew, or truancy, authority cannot see or bust you, unless you're right in front of them. It also allows you to apologize for these three things, but the trouble meter will refill. Graduation Hat The Graduation Hat can be obtained by beating all five levels of the classes.﻿ Skeleton Costume The Skeleton'' ''Costume can be obtained by completing the mission Halloween. Prison Uniform The Prison Uniform can be obtained by completing all detention minigames. Grotto Master Outfit The Grotto Master Outfit can be obtained by collecting all G&G cards on the map. Orderly Uniform The Orderly Uniform can be obtained by completing the mission Finding Johnny Vincent. Effect: '''Jimmy is not immediately treated with disdain when he positively greets a figure of authority, causing them in return to greet Jimmy back in a positive manner, similar to how a friendly student would. Gnome Costume The '''Gnome Costume can be obtained by destroying all of the garden gnomes on the map. Pirate Hat The Pirate Hat can be obtained by beating up Vance on the island next to the pirate ship. Pumpkin Head The Pumpkin Head can be obtained by destroying all of the pumpkins either on Halloween night or in The Boiler Room. Edna Mask The Edna Mask can be obtained by destroying all of the tombstones either on Halloween night or in the Spencer Shipping Warehouse. Crash Helmet The Crash Helmet can be obtained by completing the Grand Prix Race 1 Bike Helmet and Jersey The Bike Helmet and the Bike Jersey can be obtained by completing any first bike race. Black Skate Shoes The Black Skate Shoes '''can be obtained by traveling at least 50.00 km on foot.﻿ BMX Helmet The '''BMX Helmet can be obtained by completing all bike races. Bike Shorts The Bike Shorts can be obtained by riding 100 km via bike. Cheerful Reindeer Sweater The Cheerful Reindeer Sweater '''can be obtained by picking it up from the principal's office, during the mission Christmas is Here. Running Shorts The '''Running Shorts can be obtained by running 100 km. Firefighter Helmet The Firefighter Helmet can be obtained by pulling any fire alarm 20 times. Tiny Swimsuit The Tiny Swimsuit can be obtained from completing an errand from Justin on the beach near the Beach House. Soda Hat The Soda Hat can be obtained by drinking 500 sodas. Black Cowboy Hat The Black Cowboy Hat can be obtained by completing the errand Strange Hobo. Incognito Hat The Incognito Hat can be obtained by completing the errand Detective Jimmy. This hat is identical to the hat worn by Mr. Burton in Panty Raid. Fast Food The Fast Food outfit can be obtained by starting the errand Fast Food. Boxing Outfit The Boxing Outfit can be obtained by completing the mission Prep Challenge. Wrestling Uniform The Wrestling Uniform can be obtained by taking part in Gym 1. School Uniform The School Uniform can be obtained by completing the mission Welcome to Bullworth. Viking Helmet The Viking Helmet '''can be obtained by obtaining all rubber bands, collecting all G&G cards, and destroying all the tombstones in Spencer Shipping Warehouse. (See Edna's Mask for more details on tombstone destruction.) Werewolf Mask﻿ The '''Werewolf Mask can be found in a school locker by picking the lock after Halloween.﻿ ﻿ ﻿Reindeer Antlers The Reindeer Antlers can be obtained by completing the mission Balls of Snow. Category:Clothing